Sekali ini saja!
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Sekali ini saja cuma kata yang ku harapkan saat ini. Semoga aku mendapatkan harapan itu darimu. Hanya dirimu. Ku cintai dan mencintaiku, suamiku./Ending Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Sekali ini saja!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, _kalau aku yang punya Hinata aku jadikan Hokagenya XD Ups._

Pair : **Sasuhina** Slight Sasukarin

Genre : Family &amp; **Hurt/Comfort**

Rated : T+ SEMI **M** (karena ada adegan yang mungkin ga layak dilihat anak kecil , MINIMAL UMUR 16 TAHUN DI ATAS)

Warning : Abal-abal, Semi Canon, OOC, Typo (s), **kata-kata ada yang vulgar xD**, mungkin banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary : sekali ini saja cuma kata yang ku harapkan saat ini. Semoga aku mendapatkan harapan itu darimu. Hanya dirimu. Ku cintai dan mencintaiku suamiku.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN LHO!**

**####**

**Happy reading…**

,

,

,

Hinata sekarang mengenakan piyama tidurnya dengan gugup, ia sedari tadi menatap pantulan dalam cermin. Seolah takut ia mengenakan yang salah malam ini. Ini malam yang penting, yah itu yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang yang sudah menikah dan menjalani err… malam pertama.

Malam yang biasa ditunggu.

Hinata duduk di tepian ranjang di kamar itu. Menatap ada bagian bantal di tengah sudah ada taburan kelopak bunga mawar yang menghiasi. Benar-benar indah, iya kan?

'Walau ini bukan pernikahan atas dasar saling mencintai, bolehkan aku berharap?' Hinata tersenyum miris cinta pertamanya kandas begitu saja karena ia— Naruto sudah memiliki pasangan yang sangat dicintainya. Ia adalah Sakura Haruno— Ah tidak, namanya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Sakura Namikaze.

'Sudahlah lebih baik aku tak memikirkannya, sekarang aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa berguna. Walau dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan menikah dengan seorang Missing-in yang tak — emm mungkin belum ku cintai.'

Suara shower yang berhenti, menandakan seseorang yang ada di dalam selesai mandi.

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang, yang membuat Hinata agak kaget ia sekarang telah bertelanjang dada.

Bagian yang menurut Hinata jarang ia lihat. Neji atau Hiashi pun sama sekali belum Hinata lihat sedang bertelanjang dada.

'B-berfikir apa kau Hinata?' Batin Hinata.

Hinata merona merah mendapati pandangan itu, bukan karena ia suka tapi karena ia gugup dan malu. Jadi Hinata cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya berdecih pelan dan menghiraukannya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari tempat ia menyimpan pakaian. Dibukanya di dalam lemari itu sekarang malah terlihat terisi penuh dengan pakaian dan baju dalam Hinata berbaur dengan pakaian-pakaiannya.

Sekilas ia melihat pakaian dalam dan bra berukuran…

'Chh memuakkan! Besar sekali? Berapa…—Chh hentikan fikiran gilamu!' Fikiran Sasuke berkecamuk.

Ia mengubek isinya, hm— dan akhirnya ia menemukan pakaian yang muat dengannya. Sepertinya ia kenal pakaian ini. Ini milik kakaknya dulu.

Sasuke yang selesai memakai baju, segera akan keluar dari kamar itu.

'E-eh kenapa d-dia —Uchiha-s-san.'

Hinata melihat gelagat Sasuke terlihat akan keluar, ia mencegahnya dengan suara kecil yang mungkin tidak akan didengar Sasuke.

"U-uchi-ha-s-san m-mau ke-kemana?" Terlihat jelas kalau Hinata sedang gugup sekarang.

Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia tak bisa dengar apa yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Aku ingin keluar." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"T-tapi…" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan wajah datar, seolah semua yang dikatakan tidaklah salah.

"Kau tak berhak mencegahku!" Lanjut Sasuke membentak Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menengadah menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Air mata itu ditahan untuk tidak tumpah di depan Sasuke, Hinata mencoba tegar sekarang.

"K-kita s-sudah menik-kah." Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan tercekat saat mengucapkan kata menikah, karena saat itu Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam—sangat tajam. Mungkin kalau Sasuke tak sengaja menggunakan mata Sharingannya sekarang, ia dapat membunuh Hinata. Tapi ia masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Gadis yang sedang dihadapannya ia hanya anggap seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Selalu mengeluarkan suara berisik dan itu membuat telinganya tak bisa mendengar seketika, seperti di akademi dulu.

Dan sekarang Hinata dihadapannya yang sedang menunjukan raut kekecewaan hanya topeng supaya ia bisa bermain dengannya di malam pertamanya ini.

Sasuke melirik ranjang yang sedang Hinata duduki dan langsung melihat Hinata yang sekarang tengah menunduk dan dengan hidung yang sudah memerah karena menahan air mata yang takutnya tiba-tiba meluncur dari mata amethysnya.

'Kenapa aku menjadi selemah ini.'

'Dasar murahan, bilang saja ingin ku sentuh.'

"Menikah? Bukankah ini hanya permainan konyol dari Hokage sialan untuk membuatku dianggap. Dengan menikah dengan anak buangan Hyuuga. Menggelikan." Sasuke berkata dengan ketus.

"I-itu ti-tidak…"

'Iya memang aku terbuang, tapi aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk melakukan pernikahan ini supaya lebih berguna. Tapi sungguh kenapa ia malah menghina Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah membantunya.' Batin Hinata.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke langsung dengan tatapan tajam.

DEG

Sasuke kaget dengan tatapan Hinata, bukankah Hyuuga sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa menatap setajam itu.

"J-jangan menghina Na-narut-to-kun!" Hinata mengatakan itu mencoba untuk tidak gagap tapi percuma saja, dicoba pun tetap akan sama seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi apa yang Hinata ucapkan, walau ia sempat merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"D-dia bermaksud baik untuk supaya kau tetap ada disini!" Timpal Hinata dengan mencoba tersenyum.

'Yah Hinata… Kau berhasil berbicara tanpa gagap walau agak meleset,' Batin Hinata bangga.

Sasuke sempat terpana dengan ucapan yang lumayan lancar itu, tapi ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan raut datar.

Tapi dengan ucapan tadi Sasuke teringat ke masa lalu tentang seorang anak perempuan kecil yang selalu membuntuti Naruto dan dirinya. Dan sepertinya ciri dan sikap sama seperti orang yang ada di depannya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

'Jadi dia yang suka dengan Dobe dulu! Pantas saja dia tak seperti gadis-gadis lain.'

"Hn." Sasuke membalas dengan dua konsonan yang membuat Hinata tak mengerti.

"U-uchiha-s-san."

'Ck, kenapa ia malah gagap lagi.' Batin Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan gaya bicara Hinata yang berubah-ubah.

"Apa?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya seraya menghampiri Hinata.

"Emm… L-lupakan a-apa ya-yang k-ku katak-kan ta-tadi." Hinata bersemu dan menggerakan tangannya.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku jadi tau kau anak yang suka Dobe waktu di akademi kan?" Sasuke mengatakan dengan sinis.

"D-dobe?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

'Dia polos sekali.' Sasuke terheran-heran dalam hati.

"Naruto." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan mukanya sedikit merah—ingat ya cuma sedikit sampai Hinata tak tau.

Hinata kembali bersemu dan cepat-cepat menggelang.

"T-tidak a-aku s-sekarang m-menco-coba u-untuk mel-lupakannya." Hinata menampakan senyumnya.

'Mungkin aku bisa mencintai suamiku suatu saat nanti, dan sekali saja merasa dicintai dan mencintai.' Tambah Hinata dalam hati.

####

Sasuke POV

Melupakan, ch..

Dasar gadis aneh.

Tapi menarik.

Aku mendekat ke arah Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya, tak ada jeritan, suara berisik dan wajah histeris. Wajahnya menampakan senyum cantik dan bisa dilihat kalau itu tulus.

"A-aku akan b-berbakti pada s-suamiku." Nampak wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Sasuke tau itu walau ia menuduk dengan wajahnya tertutup poni rata dan rambutnya yang panjang.

Kau tak pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu kau tau.

"Hinata."

Aku menggerakan tangan kananku membelai rambut Hinata, refleks Hinata menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mendekat dan dia tak banyak protes, dia nampak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya. Aku membelai pipi gembul itu dengan pandangan kosong. Aku melakukan dasar ini hanya karena ingin melakukannya saja.

"U-uc—emm…"

Aku menghentikan ucapan itu dengan melumat bibir tipis itu pelan. Bibir yang menyebalkan dan ku rasa menyenangkan.

Awalnya aku kira ia menolak tapi nyatanya dia menutup mata dan membalas lumatan itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Sungguh mungkin ini pertama kali baginya. Entah ada rasa senang dan greget sedikit melakukan dengan seseorang yang tak pengalaman itu.

Aku tau dia sedang memaksakan dirinya, tapi yasudah toh itu bukan urusanku.

####

Normal POV

Keduanya masih membiarkan dua bibir itu bertaut. Hinata awalnya sempat ingin menolak, tapi Hinata menyadari kalau Sasuke itu adalah suaminya. Dan Hinata juga mengikuti permainan itu, walau Sasukelah yang memang mendominasi.

Sekian lama, mereka pasti membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas. Akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciuman itu, Hinata menunduk dengan muka memerah sambil memegang bibirnya.

'Kenapa rasanya semanis ini. Jantungku tak b-berhenti berdetak.' Batin Hinata menjerit setelah ciuman itu tadi.

Hinata mendongakan kembali, yang ia lihat saat ini wajah Sasuke tersenyum… Hinata mulai tersenyum dan tak menyadari itu bukanlah senyum biasa, melainkan senyum yang ada maunya.

'Aku tak tau, acting apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Tapi aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ini akan berarti." Sasuke mengetakan itu di dekat telinga Hinata.

"Kau harus terus berbakti padaku."

Hinata yang mendengar suara berat Hinata terbuai dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda meng-iyakan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata ke ranjang dan mencium Hinata pelan—sekarang Sasuke melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam—memegang, meremas dan menjelajah semua yang ada di tubuh Hinata.

Desah lirih Hinata itu yang didengar Sasuke membuat aliran darah mengalir ke 'itu' dan membuatnya tegang.

Ia mempercepat aksinya dan mengecup leher dan terus ke bawah.

Tanpa sadar mereka sama-sama tak memakai apapun.

Malam ini tak terasa dingin.

Mereka saling menghangatkan. Peluh dan keringat pun mengalir.

Dengan sentuhan pelukan dan hal lainnya.

Malam ini tak sepi.

Suara desahan berulang-ulang menggema di ruangan ini.

.

.

Malam pertama berhasil mereka lakukan selayaknya pasangan suami istri yang bukan menikah karena perjodohan.

####

Matahari sudah terlihat, itu tandanya bahwa hari baru akan kembali dimulai. Pagi menjelang banyak orang yang sudah bangun melakukan aktivitas, misal membuka warung, pergi main, atau siap-siap ke akademi atau lain-lain.

Tapi itu tak seperti dua orang yang masih terlelap dengan balutan selimut tebal menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Hinata bergerak gelisah merasakan ada yang memeluk tubuhnya saat ini. Sambil mengucek matanya ia mulai membuka mata pelan.

Ia sekarang berada di ruangan tempat tadi malam dia— hmm ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau err sudahlah..

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya, menyingkirkan tangan besar Sasuke yang melilitnya.

'Apa ini baik?'

Hinata menatap wajah damai Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

_Skip time_

Di ruang makan terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring yang bertabrakan.

Tak ada suara apalagi selain itu.

Mereka sama-sama diam.

Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang ia ingin bicarakan dan Hinata merasa malu untuk memulai pembicaran.

'A-aku tak suka situasi seperti ini.' Hinata berhenti makan dan langsung mendongak ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Merasa agak terganggu Sasuke tetapi ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan acara makannya.

'Apa yang sedang ia fikirkan?— Chh kenapa aku malah memikirkannya.'

Srrek…

Suara geseran kursi terdengar, Sasuke berdiri setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi yang canggung itu.

Hiinata yang melihat Sasuke berdiri dan seperti ingin langsung pergi darinya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu."

Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

'Kemana perginya Hyuuga yang gagap.'

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan lupa pulang jangan terlalu malam ya? Kau ada misi kan?" Hinata menunjukan senyum tertulus yang ia punya.

Sasuke membeku di tempat, senyum itu, suara anggun itu seperti—

"Hime." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Eh Sasuke apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hinata menunjukan pandangan bingungnya ke arah Hinata, imutnya.

Sasuke cepat sadar dari khayalannya tadi, dia bukan orang itu. Orang yang telah menyelematkan dari kematian.

'Bukan Hinata, tapi Karin. Ya Karin, walau aku sempat ragu. Tapi aku sudah menetapkan hatiku padanya.'

Sasuke segera bicara.

"Kau aneh, gagapmu hilang." Sebenarnya bukan itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke tapi yah mau gimana lagi. Hmm entahlah orang sekeren Sasuke juga bisa menanyakan hal yang tak penting.

"Eh aku merasa nyaman saja denganmu, a-apa a-aneh? G-g-gomen.."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku suka saja." Sasuke asal mengucapkan itu dan Hinata salah mengatikan itu semua alhasil wajahnya memerah malu.

Kata itu terus berputar di kepala Hinata.

"Aku berangkat."

"Emm." Hinata mengangguk dengan tersenyum melihat Sasuke pergi dan ketika Sasuke menjauh ia melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh dan terus menjauh.

'Sekali ini saja... Aku berharap bisa mencintai dan dicintai, ini baru awal.'

.

.

.

####

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan di desa kelahiranku ini. Tempat ini tak banyak berubah.

Hmm aku kembali teringat tentang tadi saat aku salah memanggil Hinata dengan Hime.

Sungguh itu pasti bukan dia.

Flashback

Tubuhku sudah terasa remuk dan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhku putus. Kaki dan tangan mati rasa. Dan mulutk sudah dipenuhi darah. Dengan sekali serang dengan tombak penuh jurus berbahaya yang langsung menancap di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Jurus-jurusku sudah ku kerahkan tapi masih saja tak bisa melumpuhkan bandit-bandit yang tak sengaja ku temui saat akan berkumpul di gua tempat persembunyianku.

Tak disangka bandit itu adalah mantan anbu yang ada di desa itu. Tapi karena kasus pembunuhan maka mereka dihukum dengan diusir dari desa itu. Mereka tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu dan mereka melatih diri dan tubuhnya, akhirnya menjadi sekuat ini.

Aku tak bisa bergerak, benar-benar chh mana mungkin aku dikalahkan secepat ini. Kenapa aku tak cepat sadar kalau ada yang berbahaya di dekat sini.

Aku menutup mataku dan entah mungkin semuanya akan berakhir disini.

Tunggu kenapa aku merasa ada cakra yang unik datang.

AAARRGHHH

Terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bandit-bandit itu.

Suara pertarungan yang sengit ku dengar.

Ternyata seseorang yang mempunyai cakra unik itu mungkin kuat karena banyak yang merasa ke sakitan karena serangan yang ia berikan.

Aku sedikit mebuka mataku, samar-samar ku lihat seorang menggunakan tudung itu menyerang dengan cepat, sampai orang-orang itu bergelimpangan tak berdaya. Sepertinya ia tak membunuhny tapi melumpuhkannya.

Semua sudah tumbang tak tersisa.

"S-siapa kau?" Suaraku terdengar serak.

"H-hi—me." Terdengar jeda dari suranya.

Hime yah aku tak akan melupakanmu.

Semua gelap, sebelum aku tau siapa kau.

_Skip time_

Aku tebangun di gua dengan keadaan tubuh di perban, dan kulihat karin yang mennempel di sampingku lalu Suigetsu yang tertidur tak jauh dari temat tidurku sekarang.

Karin yang merasa aku sudah bangun, membenahi kacamatanya dan menatapku penuh nafsu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun. Himemu menantimu bangun kau tau." Karin berbicara denganku dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Chh tapi dia bilang tadi.

"Hime?"

"Aku yang menolongmu... Kok lupa sih? Lihat jubah itu aku pakai tadi."

Jadi karin yang menolongku, apa benar?

Tapi dia sudah menolongku. Saat aku menghadapi musuh pun ia juga selalu membantuku dan memberiku beberapa cakranya.

Mungkin selama ini aku menilainya salah, karin pasti berisik dan bertingkah menyebalkan supaya dia ku anggap.

Tak ada salahnya aku menjadi lebih baik padanya.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Cuek."

"Hn, Arigatou."

Mungkin Hime itu kau, jika bukan tak mungkin kau tau.

Flashback off

Mulai saat itu aku percaya bahwa Karin adalah Hime.

####

**N/A : HAHA AUTHOR MUNCUL DENGAN FIC BARU, INI CUMA PROLOGUE KALO LANJUT BAKAL KU LANJUT KOK.**

**HAHA TAPI INI CUMA PELAMPIASAN AJA.**

**NEXT OR NOT?**

**Waa aku kok jadi PHP ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekali ini saja!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, _kalau aku yang punya Hinata aku jadikan Hokagenya XD Ups._

Pair : **Sasuhina** Slight Sasukarin

Genre : Family &amp; **Hurt/Comfort**

Rated : T+ SEMI **M** (karena ada adegan yang mungkin ga layak dilihat anak kecil , MINIMAL UMUR 16 TAHUN DI ATAS)

Warning : Abal-abal, Semi Canon, OOC, Typo (s), **kata-kata ada yang vulgar xD**, mungkin banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary : sekali ini saja cuma kata yang ku harapkan saat ini. Semoga aku mendapatkan harapan itu darimu. Hanya dirimu. Ku cintai dan mencintaiku, suamiku.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN LHO!**

**####**

**Happy reading…**

,

,

,

Sasuke berjalan melompat dari atap ke atap sambil mencoba mengenyahkan fikirannya tentang apa yang ia fikirkan siapa `Hime` itu. Itu hanya membuat ia pusing dan kepalanya pecah.

Tak terasa terlihat gedung Hokage di depannya, Sasuke melompat turun. Ia memang berniat ingin datang kesini.

Dan ia memasuki gedung, di dalam ia bertemu ninja-ninja lain yang berkumpul. Walau ada yang sempat menyapa Sasuke, tapi ia sama sekali mengacuhkan sapaan semua orang dan berjalan semakin cepat. Benar-benar orang yang anti-sosial, itu mungkin yang diucapakan semua yang ada disitu.

'Apa-apaan Uchiha itu chh, sombong sekali. Hinata, kau tak akan bahagia bersamanya.' Pria bertato segtiga di pipi menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Yoo! Kiba apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Suara cempreng dari seseorang mengagetkan Kiba.

Refleks Kiba langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara itu.

'Pria duren, dia sama saja seperti dia.' Dengus Kiba dalam hati.

Dialah Naruto Namikaze, pria berambut kuning yang berkelakuan layaknya pembuat onar tingkah konyolnya. Walau sekarang Kiba dan ninja mengakui kalau kekuatan Naruto sudah bertambah kuat lagi. Itu sungguh membuatnya diam-diam iri. Sungguh tidak adil, kenapa bukan dia yang bertambah kuat.

"Apa?" Ujar Kiba ketus.

"Ehh ada apa gaya bicaramu itu?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Entah." Kiba yang berada disitu langsung ingin beranjak menyusul Sasuke. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Hoy kiba!" Naruto kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Dia pun ingin mengejar Kiba. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah Kiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau ikut campur." Kata Kiba dingin kepada Naruto.

'Kenapa Kiba seperti itu?' Batin Naruto khawatir.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Kiba hanya mampu tertawa miris.

'Tidak peka.' Ejek Kiba dalam hati.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata, jadi kau tak usah ikut campur."

DEGDEGDEG

'Hinata.' Naruto membeku untuk beberapa saat. Dan Kiba setelah mengucapkan itu langsung melenggang pergi.

Naruto memandang sendu ke bawah, ia memang bukan siapa-siapa Hinata, tapi ada suatu rasa yang mengganjal perasaan Naruto. Naruto tau kalau selama ini Hinata menyukainya, walau dahulu ia berfikir Hinata hanya kagum padanya.

Itu membuat Naruto tersanjung untuk beberapa saat, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Naruto sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia sangat cintai yaitu Sakura. Dan perasaan Naruto ke Hinata cuma rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya.

'Mungkin saja.'

.

.

.

"Hm, masuklah." Suara wanita dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'RUANGAN HOKAGE', sudah sangat jelas dia itu Tsunade.

Sasuke yang mendengar ia diizinkan masuk, langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah Tsunade.

"Ooh Sasuke.. Kau sudah datang rupanya." Tsunade memandang Sasuke.

'Seperti biasa dia langsung menemuiku tanpa berkumpul dengan ninja lain.' Tsunade menghela nafas dalam hati. —Sungguh kapan kau akan bisa terbuka dengan yang lain Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Misi apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Haah misi ya?—_Tsunade memangku tangannya di meja kerjanya_— Kau baru saja menikah dan pasti tadi malam kau sudah ehm—_Tsunade melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan wajahnya masih tetap sama. Datar. Hmm dasar apa semua Uchiha itu terbuat dari robot_—"

Sasuke masih diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Tsunade.

'Benar-benar anak yang sulit diajak bicara. Sabar-sabar.' Tsunade mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau akan dapat cuti dari pengambilan misi, kau kan tau kau barusaja menikah. Kalau masalah uang kau tak perlu khawatir. Penyimpanan uang dari sisa Clan Uchiha masih banyak. Kau bisa menggunakannya." Tsunade kembali menjadi tegas.

"Hn. Aku pergi—" Saat Sasuke berbalik dan berhenti karena ucapan dari Tsunade.

"Tunggu aku belum selesai bicara. Tapi sebelum kau cuti. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk melepaskan tahanan di ruang bawah tanah yang terdapat mantra segel untuk bisa membukanya. Dan aku ingin kau membukanya. Kau tau dia adalah rekanmu dulu, Karin."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

'Karin, Himeku.'

"Hm dengan senang hati."

Tsunade yang mendengar suara Sasuke tercengang. Kalau dilihat Sasuke biasa-biasa saja. Tapi terlihat dari nada suaranya terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke senang sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

Dan tanpa Tsunade tau Sasuke mulai menampakan senyum tulusnya. Ada kerinduan dengan Himenya itu yang dirasakan Sasuke. Walau sedikit rasa aneh di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia enyahkan fikiran itu.

.

.

Kiba melihat itu semua dari awal sampai akhir pembicaraan Tsunade dan Sasuke. Bahkan saat Sasuke terlihat tersenyum ia melihatnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya senang? Apa cuma karena Karin? Dia kan rekan Sasuke dulu? Ada hubungan apa Sasuke dengannya?' Muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak Kiba.

Awalnya ia ingin bicara bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan apakah Hinata bahagia menikah dengan Sasuke, ia urungkan.

Kiba mempunyai hal menarik yang ingin dia ketahui siapa itu Karin yang dapat membuat Sasuke yang dingin menjadi tersenyum.

Saat rasanya Sasuke akan keluar, Kiba cepat-cepat pergi bersembunyi dan akan mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Hari mulai larut malam. Hinata yang masih memakai apron menyajikan makan malam di meja makan. Ia menyiapkan kare hangat dan pancake empuk yang menggoda setiap orang untuk memakannya.

Ia menata sedemikian rupa meja makan itu dengan baik. Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata.

'Sempurna.'

Hinata tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke datang dan memakan semua makanannya. Tentunya ia menunggu bahwa Sasuke sedikit saja mengomentari bagaimana masakannya. Setelah ia puas menyiapkan itu semua, ia melihat dirinya sendiri— Lumayan kotor.

'Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan diri, dan aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk Sasuke mandi.'

Hinata berjalan sambil bersenandung.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke-kun yahh.' Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar mandi sambil menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

Segel yang ada di penjara itu terbuka dengan mantra yang diucapkan Sasuke. Wanita bersurai merah keluar dari dalam dengan menampakkan senyuman lebarnya dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi itu semua.

Kiba yang melihat itu semua hanya mampu menahan kesal, apa-apaan sikap Sasuke sialan itu.

Kiba menatap aneh seorang wanita itu sekarang bergelayut manja memegang tangan Sasuke.

Wajah Kiba sekarang memerah kesal.

Bukankah Sasuke sekarang sudah memiliki Hinata, untuk apa ia bermesra-mesraan dengan wanita lain.

'Kalau tidak salah wanita itu bernama Karin. Dia yang pernah melukai Hinata padahal Hinata telah menolong Sasuke dan dengan seenaknya mengambil jubah yang Hinata kenakan. Aku harus memberitahukan ini ke Hinata. Hinata harus tau bagaimana sikap Sasuke di belakangnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata terluka kembali.'

Kiba beranjak pergi dan meloncati atap-atap dengan mulut berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.." Ucap manja Karin pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

'Sepertinya aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku. Tapi siapa?' Sasuke menatap sekeliling, tapi ia tak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun." Karin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menghiraukan keberadaan Himenya.

Sasuke melihat Karin sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mendengus dan perlahan memajukan dirinya ke arah Karin— Memberikannya sedikit hiburan dengan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Karin yang mendapatkan ciuman itu hanya mampu bersorak dalam hati dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia juga membalas Sasuke dengan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sasuke.

Lumatan demi lumatan mereka lakukan.

Hingga suatu waktu mereka membutuhkan oksigen untuk beberapa saat karena terlalu lama menahan nafas di sela ciuman penuh gairah itu.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dan menimbulkan saliva tipis menetes.

Sasuke menatap wajah Karin dalam.

'Hinata.'

Bayangan wajah Hinata menatapnya sendu melintas di fikirannya.

Sasuke hampir lupa bahwa ia juga pernah mencium Hinata dan yang lebih penting apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Karin membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang suami yang baik.

Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu soal Karin dan bagaimana hubungannya, yah walaupun tak pernah Sasuke mengucapkan pada Karin kalau akan dijadikan kekasih, tapi tetap saja perilaku yang terlihat mereka seperti seoran pasangan. Itu salah Sasuke yang tidak memberi tahu ataukah Hinata yang tidak bertanya.

Karin sadar tak ada lagi ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia membuka matanya, melihat Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu apakah yang membuatnya sekali lagi mencuekannya.

'Apa ada yang salah? Aku sudah menjadi Himenya? Apa ada Hime yang lain?'

"Sasuke-kun." Ucapan Karin yang ketus kembali menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Gomen." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan kosong.

'Ada apa dengan perasaanku. Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Hinata—'

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya dari Karin.

"Aku akan pergi." Sasuke melompat menjauh dari Karin.

'Ch, apa-apaan dia.' Karin berkacak pinggang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya merosot.

"Ehm dan tunggu.— SUIGETSU! Apa-apa'an dirimu sembunyi di balik pohon dari tadi?" Dibalik pohon? Pasti kalian bingung? Yah sedari awal sebenarnya bukan hanya Kiba yang mengintip mereka berdua tapi Suigetsu juga.

"Hehehe iseng." Jawab Suigetsu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat karena yang biasanya mengoceh ya Suigetsu. Tapi sekarang dia diam.

Dan akhirnya dia sedikit bersuara pelan, namun Karin mendengarnya dan hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya.

"Karin, sampai kapan kau menjadi 'dia'. Sasuke menyukaimu karena menganggapmu 'dia'. Apa kau tak sadar? Semua itu kebohongan."

—Disini aku selalu menyukaimu lebih dari dia, Karin.

.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan yang sedari tadi Kiba rangkai saat ia dalam perjalanan menemui Hinata seakan lenyap seketika. Kiba gugup dan tak mampu berkata sepatah katapun sedari tadi.

Ia melihat betapa antusiasnya Hinata membuka pintu, Hinata mengira bahwa ia Sasuke tercintanya. Hinata kecewa karena kejadian sepele itu, tapi kalau Hinata tahu hal yang lebih parah lagi apa Hinata akan lebih kecewa lagi.

Itulah yang difikirkan Kiba.

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan Kiba hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Apa ada masalah yang benar-benar berat sampai Kiba seperti ini. Hinata menghendikan bahunya.

"Hinata.." Kiba berucap memecahkan waktu yang sedari tadi mencekam.

"Umm ada apa?" Hinata menatap Kiba dan Kiba hanya mampu menelan ludahnya gugup.

Keringat dingin turun dari kening Kiba.

.

.

_Hinata POV_

.

.

"Hinata.." Akhirnya Kiba yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Aneh sekali gaya bicaranya.

"Umm ada apa?" Aku menatapnya sekali lagi. Ehm ada apa sebenarnya?

Hinata berdehem.

"Kiba ada masalah apa?" Aku menghela nafas, lelah karena sedari tadi Kiba hanya diam dan diam. Aku menutup mataku dan bersandar di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Apa? Bukankah itu tidak terdengar seperti jawaban.

"Ba-baik." Aku menjawabnya walau masih banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalaku.

"Kau dengan pernikahanmu?" Aku mendadak kembali membuka mataku dan menatapku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok, jangan bilang kau kesini kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku di hadapannya.

Dia yang melihatku hanya mampu tersenyum walau terlihat seperti agak dipaksakan.

"Emm- aku hanya ingin tau saja. Hinata— _Kiba memberi jeda sebentar dengan ucapannya, sedikit menghela nafas berat— _sebenarnya Sasuke.."

"Tadaima.."

Suara berat khas seseorang yang ku nanti sedari tadi, yah Sasuke-kun. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tersenyum tulus. Akhirnya ia datang juga, syukurlah.

"O-okaeri Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membalas apa yang ku katakan dengan tersenyum tipis juga.

"Kiba ada disini."

Oh iya ada Kiba. Aku melihat ke arahnya, tidak tau kenapa ada sedikit pancaran amarah dari matanya yang jelas-jelas terlihat olehku dan Sasuke.

Dan tunggu apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin ucapkan tadi, tentang Sasuke. Apa itu penting?

Kiba bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

—_Andai kau tahu Hinata, sekali saja_—

Aku menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, kau belum makan? Aku sudah menghangatkan karenya lagi."

"Hn." Dia menjawabnya dengan gumaman, dan aku tak menghiraukan itu. Aku senang karena walau sedikit respon darinya itu tak apa-apa buatku.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya yang terlihat sudah terlelap. Wajahnya yang tampan dan mukanya yang putih bersih sangat indah terlihat saat dia tidur. Benar-benar tentram, seolah ia bukanlah orang yang selalu terlihat dingin.

Aku membelai wajahnya pelan dan sedikit membenarkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kau tau Sasuke, pernikahan kita bukan murni keinginanku atau dirimu tapi aku tetap merasa benih-benih cinta muncul di dalam hatiku.

Apa kau juga merasakannya?

"H-hime." Wajah Sasuke menunjukan raut tegang dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

Apa dia mengigau?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuhku, entah aku tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

Bayangkan Sasuke memeluknya dan kepala Sasuke tepat berada di dadanya.

Aku berharap semoga Sasuke tak bangun mendengar jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aku menggerakan tubuhku gelisah, ini sungguh posisi yang tidak membuatnya nyaman. Walau tak bisa menyangkal aku merasa terbuai dengan wangi Sasuke yang menyeruak masuk di indera penciumannya.

—Ini sungguh memabukkan.

"H-hime.." Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin serak dan aku semakin merasa penasaran Hime? Siapa yang ia maksud itu?

Seingatku Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan Sasuke— Kecuali Neji-nii..

Hmm sebaiknya aku tak memikirkan itu. Arrghh ini memusingkan. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam kedua aku tak akan bisa tertidur.

Walau permasalahannya beda, tapi tetap orang yang membuatnya tak nyenyak tetap sama. Sasuke-kun.

.

.

_Normal POV_

.

.

.

Kiba melamun membayangkan apa yang akan dia katakan jika ia bertemu dengan Hinata nantinya. Dia dengan seenak udelnya pergi tanpa ada satu kata pun terucap.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kiba kan? Sudah berapa minggu ia tak mengabari Hinata ataupun bertemu dengannya?

Kiba menghembuskan nafas berat, ia memandang akamaru yang sedari tadi ia hiraukan.

"Akamaru.. Kenapa ini begitu rumit ya? Kenapa aku harus mencintai seseorang yang sangat sulit untuk ku raih?" Ujarnya dengan Akamaru yang meng-guk-ria sambil menunjukan raut sedihnya seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Kiba rasakan saat ini.

"Yoo! Kiba.." Suara cempreng khas seseorang berambut duren itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kiba.

"Ch, Naruto ada apa kesini?" Kiba menatap Naruto sinis.

"He-hey tidak baik begitu, jahat sekali!" Naruto menunjukan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto yang melihat Kiba tetap diam akhirnya mengalah untuk bersuara.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Hinata saja." Naruto mengucapkannya dengam nada serius.

"Aku sudah berkata padamu kalau itu bukan urusanmu."

"Emm tunggu aku akan bertanya kepadamu." Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau membuat semuanya terlihat memusingkan!" Naruto berteriak.

"Aku tau kau tak suka padaku karena aku tak pernah membalas perasaan Hinata, dan aku berpura-pura tak peka dengan isi hatinya. Dia terlalu baik bagiku, aku sangat menyayanginya— sangat menyayangi Hinata sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu kepada Hinata dan mengucapkan maaf padanya. Aku tak berniat menggantungkannya."

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes **

Air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto.

Kiba yang melihat hal itu terenyuh dan memandang iba Naruto. Sebegitukah iai hati Naruto, tak sepatutnya selama ini Kiba berfikir negatif tentangnya.

"Na-naruto-kun be-begitukah?"

Kiba dan Naruto terkejut akan kehadiran Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sekarang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hi-hin—" Naruto tercekat, ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia memejamkan matanya yang perih karena menangis.

GREEBB

Pelukan hangat, itu yang dirasakan Naruto.

Yah— Hinata memeluk tubuhnya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Dan hati Naruto mulai gelisah.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Naruto berucap lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku malah senang. Akhirnya aku juga sadar selama ini aku hanya menaruh rasa kagum yang berlebihan padamu."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus.

"HUWAAAA!" Teriak Kiba dengan air mata yang entah kalau dimasukan ember, akan menghabiskan sepuluh ember mungkin.

"KALIAN MEMBUATKU TERHARU..."

Kiba berhambur memeluk Naruto dan Hinata dan mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Entah suasana yang tadinya mencekam sekarang mulai menghangat lagi.

—Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa tau apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, Kiba maupun Hinata.

Terlihat kilasan kecemburuan disana.

Namun entah kenapa ia tak mendekat ke arah mereka yang sedang tertawa itu, dan malah pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

"Hinata sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Kiba bertanya diiringi suara 'guk' dari Akamaru.

"Umm" Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa minggu ini Sasuke melakukan misi dan tak pernah pulang, dan aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan Kiba untuk menemaniku bertanya pada Nyonya Tsunade."

"Teme, pulangnya hari ini. Kau pulang saja mungkin sekarang dia sudah ada di mansionnya."

"Eh begitukah. Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Hinata pergi menjauh.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kiba dan Naruto.

Dan sekarang mereka dalam inti pembicaran yang sempat tertunda.

"Kiba, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Tidak aku hanya ingin tau, apa kau tau hubungan dari Sasuke dan Karin? Saat misi bertiga kita. Kau, Aku dan Hinata. Kau saat akan menemui Sasuke terakhir karena melihat keadaan Hinata, kenapa kau kembali dengan raut aneh? Kau pasti bertemu Karin kan? Orang yang menyakiti Hinata?" Pertanyaan beruntut dari Kiba dilayangkan kepada Naruto.

"Iya aku melihat semuanya, dan aku tau Karin berpura-pura."

"Berpura-pura?" Kiba mendelik dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, menjadi Hinata yang menolong Sasuke."

"Jadi itu yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar terlihat akrab dengan Karin."

"Kapan kau melihat itu?" Naruto menunjukan raut bingungnya.

"Waktu beberapa hari setelah mereka menikah."

"Emm sudahlah kita tak usah ikut campur. Itu rumah tangga mereka."

"Hn." Jawab Kiba ambigu.

'Tapi kalau sampai Sasuke macam-macam sampai menyakiti Hinata, awas saja.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di mansion Uchiha dengan cepat. Perasaan rindu sudah menggerogoti hatinya. Setelah terakhir ia khawatir keadaan Sasuke saat malam itu memeluknya erat dengan raut yang tak bisa di artikan itu.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke malah ingin menjalankan misi yang lama dan juga meninggalkannya.

'Bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke melihatnya ya?'

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

**Ada waktu senggang bentar buat ngelanjutin, makasih buat yang udah review. Itu membuatku tambah semangat publish ini, gomen masih banyak kesalahan karena langsung ketik. Dan sedikit pemeriksaan ulang.**

**Ini ceritanya agak ku ulas masalahnya, buat chap selanjutnya momennya full buat rumah tangga Hinata ma Sasuke. **

**Masih minat untuk RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekali ini saja!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, _kalau aku yang punya Hinata aku jadikan Hokagenya XD Ups._

Pair : **Sasuhina** Slight Sasukarin

Genre : Family &amp; **Hurt/Comfort**

Rated : T+ SEMI **M** (karena ada adegan yang mungkin ga layak dilihat anak kecil , MINIMAL UMUR 16 TAHUN DI ATAS)

Warning : Abal-abal, Semi Canon, OOC, Typo (s), **kata-kata ada yang vulgar xD**, mungkin banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary : sekali ini saja cuma kata yang ku harapkan saat ini. Semoga aku mendapatkan harapan itu darimu. Hanya dirimu. Ku cintai dan mencintaiku, suamiku. Ini chap terakhir!

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN LHO!**

**Chapter lalu,**

Hinata sampai di mansion Uchiha dengan cepat. Perasaan rindu sudah menggerogoti hatinya. Setelah terakhir ia khawatir keadaan Sasuke saat malam itu memeluknya erat dengan raut yang tak bisa di artikan itu.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke malah ingin menjalankan misi yang lama dan juga meninggalkannya.

'Bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat melihatnya ya?'

**####**

**Happy reading…**

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu itu pelan. Sambil pandangannya menulusuri seisi ruangan.

"T-tadaima…" Hinata mengucapkannya pelan.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, Hinata melihat bahwa di dalam tidak ada siapapun.

'Bukankah ia sudah pulang.' Batin Hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris.

'Mungkin ia sedang melakukan hal penting dan tidak cepat-cepat pulang.'

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mengenyahkan fikiran yang tidak-tidak di otaknya.

'Yossh, ganbatte Hinata.'

Hinata tersenyum tulus.

—Terasa tangan Hinata dipegang oleh seseorang.

Mungkinkah- "Sasuke."

Yah ternyata benar, yang memegang tangannya saat ini adalah Sasuke.

Sontak Hinata refleks memeluk Sasuke erat.

GREBB

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh kain, entah seperti apa mukanya saat ini. Hinata merasa aliran darahnya mengalir sampai kepalanya dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Tapi ia tak ingin pingsan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke yang merasa kehangatan mengalir dari tubuh Hinata yang sekarang sudah berada dipelukannya.

Bukan pelukan manja atau posesif yang ia rasakan, seperti biasanya yang sering Karin lakukan padanya.

Pelukan ini, pelukan sayang yang nyaman dan tentram.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan dari Hinata.

'DEG'

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke berhenti untuk membalas pelukan Hinata.

'Kenapa aku malah seperti ini jika bersama Hinata?'

Hati Sasuke terenyuh karena kerinduan Hinata padanya. Tapi apa hanya karena itu Sasuke terbuai.

SET—

Tarikan kencang di tangan Hinata membuat ia merintih kesakitan.

Bukan tangan kuat dari Sasuke yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, melainkan seorang wanita yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan kejamnya. Seperti sekarang ia akan dapat membunuh Hinata saja.

"Karin—Ahh.."

Karin mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga ia terjatuh, itu sih yang diinginkan Karin. Namun bukannya jatuh malah Hinata sekarang menumpukan badannya pada Sasuke yang sekarang berada di belakang Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, Sasuke masih mau menolongnya. Itu berarti secara tidak langsung Sasuke masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada Hinata kan. Ia sadar sesuatu , pernikahan ini memang bukan kemauan dirinya dan Sasuke. Jadi wajar kalau memang Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum ia menjadi suaminya.

'Yah mungkin Karin kekasih Sasuke.' Dada Hinata sesak seketika.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sekarang Karin merangkul tangan Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya diam, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang memang sulit untuk diartikan.

Karin memandang Sasuke dan Hinata berulang-ulang, terbersit rasa iri karena hanya begitu Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke tak bergeming dan melihat ke arahnya terus.

"B-beraninya kau memeluk SASUKE KU, dasar jalang!" Karin menekankan kata 'Sasuke ku' dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Hinata melihat ke arah Karin dengan pandangan iba. Ia bisa melihat sebegitu besar rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Tapi ia tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Ia bukanlah sosok yang sangat-sangatlah tegar, ia juga manusia. Yah Hinata juga manusia yang butuh yang namanya cinta.

Hinata tersenyum tulus sambil memejamkan mata.

'Bolehkah untuk saat ini aku egois, karena aku ingin Sasuke selalu ada disampingku selamanya.'

Hinata menarik Sasuke mendekat ke padanya.

"Karin-san sebaiknya Anda pulang. Tidak baik Anda datang mengganggu hubungan pernikahan antara Aku dan Sasuke –kun." Hinata tersenyum tipis, Sasuke tercengang mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dan Karin hanya mampu terbelalak sambil tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"K-kau yang mengganggu hubunganku, BAKA!"

Karin hendak ingin menampar Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tak ada tangan pun yang menampar pipinya. Jadi ia membuka matanya, ternyata tangan Sasukelah yang mencegah Karin melakukan itu padanya.

"Sasuke?" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

'Kenapa Sasuke?'

Sasuke memandang Karin dengan pandangan kosong.

Karin melepaskan tangan Sasuke sambil menitikan air mata dan pergi menjauh.

Tanpa mereka tahu ada dua orang mengawasi mereka saat ini. Satunya melihat dengan bosan dan yang lain hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

.

.

Sasuke masih terdiam setelah sepeninggal dari Karin. Ia masih belum mengerti hatinya sekarang yang terombang-ambing.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepala. Ia serasa seperti orang jahat melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hinata…" Suara berat Sasuke terdengar mengalun di telinga Hinata.

'Deg!' Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menghilangkan rasa bergetar dari tubuhnya.

Hinata memejamkan mata merasakan matanya sudah mulai panas.

Hinata berfikir apa Sasuke akan memarahinya, akan membentaknya. Atau mungkin tidak akan memaafkan Hinata atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Hinata takut, ia tidak bisa terlihat sok tegar seperti tadi. Ia merasa benar-benar takut.

Hinata melihat dengan ekor matanya. Ia melihat tatapan Sasuke yang kosong.

'Sasuke-kun.'

Susah sekali rasanya Hinata menggerakan mulutnya untuk bicara. Seakan-akan jika ia berkata sedikit saja. Air mata yang terbendung mungkin akan segera merembes keluar.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menunduk, bukan berarti ia tak tau Hinata sekarang menahan rasa gelisah di hatinya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke bergerak untuk memeluk dan merengkuh Hinata untuk memberikannya sedikit kehangatan darinya. Tapi tubuhnya tak berkutik. Ia masih saja memikirkan Karin sebagai Himenya. Hatinya ragu untuk melakukan itu.

"G-gomen S-sasuke-kun." Hinata akhirnya bersuara, walau terlihat jelas suaranya sangat serak karena air matanya tumpah dengan deras.

Hinata berlari menuju kamar tempat mereka berdua untuk tidur itu sambil menutup mulutnya yang sudah sesenggukan dengan satu tangannya.

Hinata menutup pintu itu pelan, ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih.

'Sasuke-kun sama sekali tak beranjak mendekatiku. Dan chakranya makin menjauh.'

Tubuh Hinata bergetar benar-benar hebat. Tubuh yang tadinya terlihat tegap mengatakan dalam hati bahwa Sasuke akan selalu ada di sisinya, sekarang sudah lunglai. Ia tak bisa lagi menumpu tubuhnya yang sekarang merosot di lantai yang dingin.

Hinata memegang dadanya kuat-kuat.

'Kenapa mencintai seseorang itu harus sesakit ini rasanya.'

Kedua kakinya ia rapatkan dan ia memeluk kakinya seolah merasa kedinginan.

Hinata menumpahkan semua air mata yang selama ini ia tahan sepuas hatinya.

.

.

.

'Aku akan memastikan hatiku.' Sasuke pergi melenggang menjauh dari Hinata.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya.

'Kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini.' Sasuke memengang dadanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya Sui…" Kata Juugo menatap iba temannya Sui yang sedari tadi mengintai masalah yang dihadapi wanita yang ia amat cintai, Karin.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Sedikit memberi jeda dengan ucapannya. "Aku akan menyadarkannya bahwa mengharapkan cinta Sasuke itu sangatlah sia-sia. Apalagi menggunakan cara seperti itu." Suigetsu menghela nafas berat.

"Hmm..." Juugo sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keputusan yang akan Suigetsu ambil.

.

.

.

Tap—

Suigetsu yang sedari tadi meloncati pohon, berhenti karena sekarang ada yang sedang menghalangi dirinya untuk terus ke depan. Dia Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap Suigetsu dengan serius.

"Yoo~ Sasuke!" Suigetsu menampakkan giginya sambil mencoba tertawa walau terdengar hambar.

"Hn. Aku ingin bicara." Sasuke melihat ada yang aneh dari Suigetsu, karena itu benar-benar sangat terlihat dari gaya dia tertawa. Tidak natural.

Suigetsu balik menatap Sasuke, tidak ada lagi cengiran ataupun senyuman palsunya. Ia sekarang memasang wajah seriusnya juga sambil mendengus.

"Masalah Karin?"

SKAKMAT

Itu benar, Suigetsu hebat sekali kau bisa tau.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia sudah menduga kalau memang Suigetsu akan mengetahui itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku, mungkin." Sasuke berkata dengan datar.

Suigetsu tersenyum miring.

'Ini demi kebaikanmu, Karin.'

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu Sasuke. Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan mengambil tindakan gegabah saat aku sudah mengatakan ini."

Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Suigetsu akan ucapkan padanya tapi itu benar-benar tertutupi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan ia hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapi Suigetsu.

"Ini awal saat pertama kita akan pindah markas ke desa lain, dan kita dihadang oleh bandit—…"

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Sasuke terkejut dengan semua yang diceritakan oleh Suigetsu padanya. Itu terlihat bahwa tubuh kokohnya menegang.

'Begitukah? Pantas aku ragu saat Karin berkata bahwa ia adalah Hime-nya. Ternyata ia berbohong.'

Sasuke memegang kepalanya gusar.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan itu padaku." Sasuke berkata dengan dinginnya pada Suigetsu. Aura hitam sudah melingkupi pada sekitar tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku mencintai Karin, dan ia memintaku merahasiakan itu kepadamu. Dengan seperti itu dia mungkin bisa bahagia." Tapi sayangnya tidak- Suigetsu berkata lirih sambil menoleh ke arah samping.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar pengakuan Suigetsu. Ia lupa satu hal selama ini bahwa Suigetsu memanglah terlihat seperti mencintai Karin sejak awal. Itu terbukti karena ia seing sekali menjahilinya. Mungkin itu supaya dia dilihat oleh Karin, tapi nyatanya ia dilupakan. Benar kan?

'Lalu siapa Hime itu?'

"Ku rasa kau sudah tau sejak kau bersamanya." Suigetsu tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke diam mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Suigetsu. Dan walla~ sudah jelas bahwa mungkin Hinata adalah Himenya. Ini tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Kau sudah taukan, si Hyuuga—"

"Dia Uchiha."

Suigetsu melempar pandangan datarnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Arigatou Sui."

Suasana yang sedari tegang dan serius tiba-tiba berubah karena terlihat Suigetsu memegang perutnya karena kesakitan menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha... Serius, Uchiha yang satu ini bisa berterimakasih. Mungkin aku yang pertama kau ucapi terimakasih ya." Suigetsu menampakan senyum seperti biasa sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan namun akhirnya tetap ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti mengobrol tegang hanya karena masalah wanita itu bukan gaya Suigetsu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Suigetsu berucap jujur tentang Karin yang bukanlah Himenya, dan satu lagi kejujuran bahwa Suigetsu mencintai Karin.

Sasuke menutup mata, walau terlihat ia angkuh dan dingin seperti ia tak memiliki hati. Sungguh kalau ia menyayangi satu orang wanita mungkin ia akan terus mempertahankan wanita itu. Ia akui ia memang sudah ingin membalas Karin. Hmm~ Entahlah kalau dikatakan kesal Sasuke benar-benar kesal… Mungkin ia bisa saja membunuh Karin dengan mudah kalau ia tak punya akal. Tapi disini Sasuke punya akal jadi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi ia sepertinya masih dipandang sebelah mata oeh penduduk desa.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Suigetsu dan menepuk pundaknya. Suigetsu yang sedari tertawa pun berhenti dan balik menatap Sasuke.

"Walau aku sedikit kesal. Jaga dia."

Suigetsu terpana dengan Sasuke yang memang benar-benar mempesona dengan sikapnya yang begitu.

"Yo! Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan dia!" Suigetsu memberi semangat pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Yaah hanya suara itu.

Mata yang sembab, hidung memerah dan sudah banyak jejak-jejak air mata yang masih basah dipipi Hinata.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah sedari tadi tapi tetap saja ia ingin terus menangis-menangis dan menangis.

TOKTOKTOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

TOKTOKTOKTOK

Suara ketukan terdengar lagi, mungkin karena tak ada sahutan dari dalam itu yang membuat orang yang datang itu melakukan hal itu sekali lagi.

Hinata merasakan aura chakra yang sangat ia kenal.

'Kiba? Untuk apa ia kesini?'

Hinata segara mengusap pelan wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata sudah berhenti menangis tapi ia tidak jamin kalau kondisinya saat ini terlihat baik.

Dengan wajah seperti ini mungkin Kiba yang notabene terlalu berlebihan mungkin akan benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hinata melihat kondisinya yang memprihatinkan.

Hah…

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

'Mau bagaimana lagi.'

Hinata berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya agak pusing. Hidungnya juga agak mampet. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu itu untuk Kiba.

Kriieett

Pintu terbuka menampakan Kiba yang tadinya menampakan senyumnya langsung pudar seketika melihat kondisi Hinata yang benar-benar memang benar berantakan.

"Hinata… Ada apa denganmu?" Kiba memandang Hinata dengan pandangan cemasnya.

Hinata mencoba sedikit tersenyum walau itu mungkin akan terlihat aneh.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Kiba." Suara Hinata yang serak membuat Kiba berfikiran bahwa Hinata mungkin tadi sedang menangis. Dan faktanya memang benar.

Itu juga terbukti dengan hidungnya yang merah dan mata sembabnya masih ada sisa genangan air, yang pasti itu adalah air mata.

Kiba tersenyum miris.

Kiba mengelus pelan kepala Hinata, sontak Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu memerah malu. Jarang sekali Kiba memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Hmm… Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Kiba menghentikan elusan di kepala Hinata dan menatap Hinata yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya.

Hinata tak balik memandang Kiba. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun. Kiba yang selalu berlebihan dengan masalah yang dihadapi Hinata itu kadang membuat Hinata senang karena ia merasa diperhatikan tapi terkadang juga membuat tidak nyaman karena ia seperti salah melangkah sedikit saja pasti akan diceramahi Kiba.

Hinata memandang ke sekeliling.

"A-akamaru kenapa tidak kau ajak?" Hinata berkata dengan gugup, jelas sekali kalau Hinata tidak menginginkan itu dibahas untuk saat ini, namun Kiba tidak menerima hal itu. Ia cukup lelah mengalah dengan perasaannya mungkin ini waktu yang tepat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kiba berbicara dengan nada dingin.

Hinata terkejut mendengar perubahan nada bicara Kiba, secara refleks Hinata mendongak. Hinata secara langsung dapat melihat kilatan kekecewaan terpancar di mata Kiba.

Hinata diam tak berkutik. Ia benar-benar tidak mau membicarakan itu, karena dadanya terasa sangat sakit saat mengingat untuk apa ia menumpahkan semua airmatanya.

Kiba melangkah maju ke arah Hinata, aura kelam menyelimuti Kiba dan itu hal yang sangat ia tak sukai. Karena Kiba yang dikenal Hinata tak seperti ini.

Kiba membelai pipi Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan itu sukses membuat Hinata merinding.

'Apa yang kau fikirkan Kiba?'

Kiba semakin maju dengan seringaiannya dan yang dilakukan Hinata hanya bisa mundur.

"K-kiba…" Terdengar jelas kalau Hinata ketakutan.

"Diamlah, aku lelah Hinata."

Kiba melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan terus maju ke arah Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata yang merasa lampu merah sudah menyala berkali-kali dalam fikirannya, itu berarti sekarang situasi atau saat-saat yang berbahaya.

Hinata hanya mampu mundur dan siap-siap memusatkan chakra ke kedua tangannya dengan bergetar.

"Kau tak akan mampu melukaiku Hinata." Kiba dengan suara dalamnya benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan di mata Hinata.

Hinata menutup mata, memang benar ia tak akan mampu menyerang temannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa.

"Kau tau aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku kepadamu."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

'Perasaan. Apa mungkin—'

"Aku selama ini menyukaimu Hinata." Kiba tersenyum senang karena perasaan yang ia simpan terlalu lama telah tersampaikan.

Hinata diam dengan pandangan tak percayanya dengan penuturan yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau tak tau yah…" Kiba tersenyum dan sedikit menjeda ucapannya. "Tidak tau kenapa aku ingin sekali menciummu sekarang."

Kiba maju dengan cepat dan mendorong Hinata yang sedang tidak fokus karena sibuk mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tak sampai menyentuh lantai karena di belakang Hinata sudah ada tembok dan tangan Kiba berada di belakang pinggang Hinata.

Tak ada gerakan dari Hinata sama sekali.

Kiba tanpa fikir panjang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Sudah beberapa senti lagi bibir Kiba menyentuh bibir Hinata.

Kiba membuka matanya dan mendapati Hinata yang mengeluarkan air mata.

'DEG'

Dada Kiba berdentuman.

Kiba menyadari sesuatu yang salah memanipulasi otaknya untuk melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Kiba menjauhkan badannya dari Hinata dan meremas rambutnya keras.

"Apa yang kulakukan! Argghh !" Kiba menitikkan air mata frustasi.

Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat semua dilema hati yang di alami Kiba.

Hinata membersihkan air matanya dan maju mendekati Kiba.

Grebb..

Pelukan hangat yang ia rasa dari belakang punggungnya berasal dari Hinata.

"Kiba… Aku menyayangimu."

Kiba tersentak dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi maafkan aku, kau adalah teman terbaikku. Kau juga seperti kakak kedua bagiku setelah Neji nii-san. Kau segalanya. Tapi maafkan aku kau carilah wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Carilah wanita yang tidak memiliki suami sepertiku. Carilah yang terbaik." Hinata meghela nafas sambil tersenyum melihat Kiba yang sekarang menoleh ke belakang melihat dirinya.

"Aku bukalah orang yang baik Kiba. Aku ini orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungan sepasang kekasih. Sasuke dan Karin…—Hikss." Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, air mata yang tadinya sempat berhenti mengalir kembali. Kiba pun ikut menangis.

"Kau tidak seperti itu Hinata…"

Kiba membalikan posisinya dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Kiba mendekap Hinata menyembunyikan wajah Hinata yang menangis di dadanya yang sekarang hanya terbalut kaos.

Kiba mengeratkan pelukannya dan Hinata bergetar.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku akan melakukan ini. Jadi jangan takut Hinata."

.

.

.

.

"Kiba-kun kenapa kau malah membelikanku ini." Hinata melihat kalung berbandulkan Anjing dari kayu itu. Benar-benar indah dimata Hinata.

"Itu kenang-kenangan. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan apat pacar." Kiba sedikit melucu walau terasa garing sih. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Kiba yang kembali seperti biasa walau kejadian tadi benar-benar seram di mata Hinata.

Duk

"I—ittai…" Hinata mengelus kepalanya karena bertubrukan dengan punggung Kiba.

"Kenapa berhenti Kiba?"

Hinata melihat Kiba seperti melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan amarah, terlihat ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Hinata melihat dari kejauhan terlihat muda-mudi yang sepertinya sedang berciuman. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, apa mereka tidak punya malu melakukannya di ruang terbuka seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu sebentar Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya tanpa menggunakan Byakugan ia melihat orang yang sedang melakukan itu adalah wanita berambut merah dan pria yang berambut emo—

"Bukankah itu—" Hinata menutup mulutnya.

'DEG'

Matanya yang sudah agak memutih sekarang memerah lagi.

'Mungkinkah itu Sasuke, Karin…'

.

.

.

"Kau s-sudah mengetahuinya Sasuke-kun!" Karin mengatakan itu dengan sedikit tercekat.

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi Karin.

Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung saja pergi tanpa harus menemuinya. Tapi urusannya belum selesai.

"Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu.. Hiks— Aku melakukan itu karena aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu." Karin mulai menitikan air mata.

Sasuke mencoba menahan amarahnya, ia tak akan berperilaku yang semakin akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Yang terpenting, berarti hubunganmu sudah berakhir denganmu." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan sangat dingin di mata Karin.

"T-tapi—Mm…" Karin terkejut karena Sasuke menciumnya. Tidak mungkin itu hanya kecupan yah, karena hanya bibir bertemu bibir saja.

Karin memejamkan mata dan akan membalas itu dengan senang hati. Tapi sepertinya waktu tak berpihak padanya sehingga dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Itu tanda perpisahan kita, tak dipungkiri aku memiliki rasa denganmu." Karin tersenyum senang dengan ucapannya tapi setelah itu— "Ada yang jauh lebih mencintaimu, Suigetsu." Senyum Karin pudar.

Sasuke yang melirik ke arah lain hanya melihat seseorang— hm salah mungkin itu ada dua orang yang tengah berpelukan.

Ch.

Tapi ada yang aneh sepertinya aku kenal, itulah yang ada difikiran Sasuke.

'Hinata dipeluk Kiba.'

Ingat dipeluk.

'DEG'

Sakit sekali rasanya hati Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi."

Karin berniat akan mencegah Sasuke, tapi nyatanya ada orang yang mencegahnya terlebih dahulu untuk pergi.

"Suigetsu…"

Karin memeluk Suigetsu dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Hiks— Kenapa kau memberitahu Sasuke.."

Karin memukul-mukul badan Suigetsu tapi ia Suigetsu hanya perlahan merangkul Karin dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sui.." Karin berhenti memukuli Suigetsu dan sekarang memeluknya erat.

Suigetsu tersenyum. 'Sekarang hanya pelampiasan, tak apalah.'

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan keduanya dengan paksa. Ia terkejut mendapati Hinata yang sedang menangis sesenggukan, siapa orang yang berani melakukan itu pada Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Kiba yang sekarang disadari Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan kilatan membunuh.

"Kau yang membuat Hinata seperti ini, brengsek!" Kiba memukul Sasuke dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Ap— Arghh!" Sekali lagi ia memukul Sasuke dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya.

BUAAGHH BUAGGHH

"Hentikan!" Hinata berteriak sambil menangis deras.

"Ku mohon Kiba hentikan, hiks…" Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan segera membawa Sasuke menjauh dari Kiba.

'Apa aku salah Hinata?' Kiba memandang sendu Hinata yang membopong Sasuke.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Hinata memandang Sasuke benar-benar khawatir.

'Sebegitu besarkah cintamu Hinata.'

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata.

Hinata menyadari itu tapi ia lebih baik mengabaikannya untuk saat ini.

Setelah sampai Hinata segera membawa Sasuke ke dalam.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melihat punggung Hinata menjauh. Sasuke merasa aneh karena sedari tadi Hinata sama sekali menghindari kontak mata darinya.

Hinata membawa mangkuk berisi air dingin dengan handuk kecil.

Hinata duduk sedikit berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk bersuara saat ini.

Tapi Sasuke tak kuat jika terus menahan semua yang ada difikirannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Kiba?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke namun ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Menggulung ujung jaketnya dan menekuknya supaya tidak basah. Sepertinya Hinata asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai mengabaikan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang benci diabaikan akhirnya ambil suara lagi.

"Untuk apa tadi kau menangis. Jawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

Hinata memeras kain yang ia celupkan kedalam mangkuk itu.

"Tidak ada." Hinata terlihat acuh tak acuh menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Apa Kiba yang membuatmu menangis?" Hinata tersenyum miris.

Ia bingung harus senang atau sedih karena sasuke mengkhawatirkannya atau tidak tau alasan ia menangis.

"Tidak." Hinata beralih mengusapkan kain itu di sudut bibir dan pipi Sasuke yang mulai sedikit membiru. Walau aneh seorang Uchiha bisa terluka seperti itu. Dan karena sedari tadi Hinata juga tidak menggunakan jutsu medisnya untuk mengobati luka Sasuke.

Hmm mungkin author tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu.

"Sshh." Sasuke sedikit berdecih kesakitan.

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke yang menggenggamnya erat.

'DEG'

Wajah Hinata memerah dan tidak tau kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba sakit apalagi saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke saat mengatakan.

"Bibirku sakit, jangan ditekan seperti itu."

'Bibir.' Hinata mematung, memori tentang ia melihat kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi bagai kaset rusak.

Sasuke tersentak karena tiba-tiba Hinata menghempaskan tangannya. Mata Hinata mulai berair lagi.

"Hinata."

"Jangan katakan itu Sasuke, hatiku sakit." Hinata menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke sedari awal.

'Mengatakan— Apa?'

'Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimat bibirku sa— Shh bibir. Apa mungkin?'

"Hinata, apa saat itu kau melihat aku…"

Hinata menangis dan menutup mulutnya.

Hinata mendongak mentatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"K-kalau kau memang lebih bahagia dengan Karin, aku— emm.."

Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata dengan cepat. Ia tak mau kata-kata yang tak mau didengar Sasuke terucap oleh Hinata. Ia tak mau.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke hanya mampu pasrah karena kekuatan yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan Sasuke. Dan ia sekarang sangat lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau salah sangka."

Sasuke mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Kau tau, yang ku cari selama ini adalah kau Hime." Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat.

"Tapi Karin-san…"

"Jangan bicarakan dirinya." Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Hinata.

Hinata merinding dengan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke.

"Tapi? Sasuke-kun apa maksudmu Hime?"

"Kau pernah menyelamatkanku dulu, dan Karin mengaku menjadi kau." Dengan nada malas Sasuke bercerita membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

*Hinata mengingat kembali dimana dia dulu pernah menyelamatkan Missing-in dan saat pergi malah diserang oleh Karin. Dan Missing-in itu Sasuke kan? Ia menanyakan siapa namaku. Karena aku ketakukan tanpa sadar menyebut Hime saja.*

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun tersadar karena ada gigitan kecil yang ia dapati di lehernya.

Hinata melenguh pelan, dengan merona tipis ia memukul kepala Sasuke pelan. Dan itu mampu membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauh darinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu sejak kapan ia sekarang berada di tengah ranjang dan dia berada di bawah Sasuke.

"Dasar Hentai." Hinata manyun.

"Ku harap itu pujian."

"Hinata."

"Hm ."

"Sekali ini saja beri aku kesempatan untuk berubah. Dan semakin mencintaimu"

Hinata terenyuh dengan penuturan Sasuke. Berubah, tentu saja.

"Iya Sasuke bukan sekali ini saja. Tapi selamanya aku akan mengijinkanmu. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu."

Hinata mengatakan itu dengan pipi yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Manisnya itu yang ada difikiran Sasuke lho.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain dengan semburat tipis di pipinya dan melihat ada sebuah jaket pria yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Bisa dilihat dari motifnya kalau itu milik Inuzuka Kiba si pencinta anjing itu. Awalnya kesal, tapi—

Sasuke memiliki akal busuk di fikirannya. Dengan menyeringai iblis ia melihat Hinata yang terlihat sebal itu terlihat menggoda.

"Hime, itu jaket siapa. Hm?"

Hinata terkejut Sasuke memanggilnya Hime dan eehhh jaket?

Hinata bengong, berarti Kiba sedari tadi tak memakai jaket. Sulit dipercaya.

"Kiba." Hinata menjawabnya dengan seolah-olah tenang.

"Kalian akan begitu kan?"

Hinata terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—" Ups, Hinata merutuki mulutnya yang seenak udelnya berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ada sedikit kecemburuan disana.

'Apa-apaan itu?'

"Kau dihukum istriku." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan erotis

"KYAAAA! "

"Malam yang indah Hime."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Author : Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic.. Ckckck

Hinata : Yossh selamat Dewi-chan.. *bersorak*

Sasuke : Sepertinya itu belum END. *berkata dengan dingin*

Hinata : Sudah kok. :p

Sasuke : Kita belum begituan.

Hinata : Dasar hentai!"

Sasuke : Tapi kau suka kan.

Hinata : Tidak!

Sasuke : Mau ku cium?

Hinata : Tidak!

Sasuke : Peluk ?

Hinata : Tidaaakk! *udah mulai sebel*

Sasuke : Mau fic ini END?

Hinata : Tidaaak! E-e ehhhhh— *Hinata memerah*

Sasuke : Ehm. Jangan malu mengakuinya. *mencium pipi Hinata dan menyeretnya ke kamar*

Author : Ane single... *jones*

Kiba : Apa'an gue tetep ga ada pasangan. Semua ada.

Author : Udahlah, ane juga gak ada.

Kiba : Eh masak? *berbinar-binar seneng ada temennya*

Author : Oh ane ada sama Gaara-say... XD

Kiba :ssjdsdgcydsgcydsg *mavok*

.

.

.

.

Hohoho abaikan deh yang diatas ntuh yah..

Makasih buat yang baca, review, favorite, follow, bahkan silent reader sekalipun udah mau baca fic GJ saya. Ini cuma pelampiasan semata kawan... Dan fic ini langsung ku end-in supaya ga numpuk gitu utang ane.. Hoho ohya maap jika ada Typoo, maklum dilihat ulang cuma 3 kali..

Ditrima kritik, saran ataupun flame... XD

Akhir kata salam cinta, 3

Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan


End file.
